


Stranger | Charlie’s Angels (1976)

by farrahsangels



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: F/F, Wow, basically kelly and sabrina are in love, bye, charlies angels, f/f fluff, i don’t know what else, jill’s just hungry poor lass, sabrina and kelly fluff, who is michael?? idk read to the end to find out, yeah that’s it bue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrahsangels/pseuds/farrahsangels
Summary: oh so basically lol idk really know what i’m doing but i might write a second part to this little storyline because i just kinda wanna see where it goes but yeah okay. let me know if you like it y’all x
Relationships: Sabrina Duncan/Kelly Garrett
Kudos: 8





	Stranger | Charlie’s Angels (1976)

The sound of the phone ringing sounded throughout Kelly Garrett’s bungalow.

“I’ll get it” Sabrina stood up and made her way into the living room. “Hello” she picked up the phone.

“Hello, is this Kelly Garrett?” A man’s voice asked.

“No, who’s asking?” Sabrina questioned as she fiddled with her earring.

“This is Robert King, listen, is Kelly there or not?” The man’s voice grew impatient and demanding.

“How do you know Kelly?” 

“We went to school together, I wanted to catch up” Kelly went to an all girl’s school but Sabrina didn’t care to share the fact with the mysterious stranger on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, Kelly’s here. Hold on please” Sabrina put her hand over the phone and called on Kelly.

“Who is it?” Kelly asked when she came bounding into the living room. 

“He says his name is Robert King” Sabrina began quietly. “And that he went to school with you. Be careful what you say to him Kel” she handed over the phone but stayed standing beside her.

“Hi, this is Kelly” Kelly put the phone to her ear. 

“Hi, it’s Robert. I’m not sure if you’ll remember me but we went to school together”

“Oh, Robert! I do remember you, you were on the football team weren’t you?” Kelly shook her head at Sabrina.

“Uh, yes! Yes, I was!” The man exclaimed. “I was wondering if you’d like to meet me somewhere?”

“You want to meet somewhere?” Sabrina leant closer to the phone. “Of course, whereabouts?” 

“How about the little Italian place by the marina?” Robert suggested.

“Uh, sure, yeah I know the one” Kelly flicked her eyes up to meet Sabrina’s.

“Good, how about lunch?”

“Today?”

“If that works for you then it would be great” the man sounded nervous. 

“Of course, see you at 12?”

“See you then” he sounded sincere and that confused Kelly as she hung up.

“What did he say?” Sabrina looked anxious.

“I’m meeting him at 12 at Café Milano” Kelly stepped closer to the other woman.

“Jill and I will go with you. What do you think he wants?” Sabrina took Kelly’s hands.

“I don’t know. It’s strange Bri, I feel like I should know him”

After calling Bosley to let him know where they were in case anything went seriously wrong, the angels set out to the marina. The trio sat in Kelly’s Mustang for a few minutes going over their plan before they went inside. Kelly would speak to the man as if she really did think that they went to school together and if he asked her to leave with him, Sabrina and Jill would follow in Kelly’s car. 

Sabrina kissed Kelly’s cheek before her and Jill got out of the car and walked into the cafe as nonchalantly as possible. Jill immediately noticed a tall, brunette man that she vaguely recognised, sitting alone at a table for two in the middle of the room. She flicked Sabrina’s arm discreetly to get her attention. 

“That might be him” Jill whispered to her friend. Sabrina just shook her head and led Jill to a free table and picked up a menu and began to skim over it. “Can we order something?”

“Jill, Kelly could be getting kidnapped here” Sabrina hissed at the blonde across the table.

“But I’m hungry” Jill whined, pouting but agreeing.  
Kelly walked in a couple of minutes later, she was looking around for anyone she would know when she spotted him. 

“Michael!” she gasped, running towards that same tall brunette. Kelly threw her arms around the man’s neck and he lifted her off the ground. “I’ve missed you” 

“I’ve missed you too Kel” Michael put Kelly down and let her go.

“Why didn’t you just call and say you were in town like a normal person?” she laughed.

“Sorry, I was nervous. I didn’t even know if it was you” Michael shrugged and smiled at Kelly. 

“It’s okay, come over here, I want you to meet some people” she took the man’s hand and led him over to the table Sabrina and Jill were still sitting at. “Jill, Bri. This is Michael, my brother”


End file.
